Guardians of the Dragonets
The Guardians of the Dragonets, often called "the minders" and referred to by Blister as "captors", were the Talons of Peace members who trained and raised Clay, Tsunami, Glory, Starflight, and Sunny - the Dragonets of Destiny. Of all the guardians, Webs is the only one who remains alive. The Guardians Kestrel was a former SkyWing soldier in service of Queen Scarlet before being forced to leave after disobeying an order to kill her children. Kestrel was later murdered by Blister in the Kingdom of the Sea. Webs was the SeaWing to steal Tsunami's egg from the Royal Hatchery, and was forced to flee the Kingdom of the Sea. He is still alive as of Moon Rising. Dune was a maimed SandWing soldier who fled to the Scorpion Den. He was killed by Queen Scarlet when she discovered the dragonets of destiny. Asha was a MudWing soldier and Clay's aunt. She died of wounds from a battle between Blaze and Blister's forces after delivering Clay's egg to the Talons of Peace. Hvitur was an IceWing, the first guardian seen, the first IceWing seen, and the first dragon to die in the series. He was killed by Burn when trying to deliver the SkyWing egg and failed his mission. Duties The guardians were charged with the kidnapping, protection, upbringing, educating, and all around caring for the dragonets of destiny. They were located in a cave under a mountain in SkyWing territory. Each of the guardians was from a different tribe, though they no longer paid any allegiance to their queens, and only to the Talons of Peace and Morrowseer, the NightWing who had delivered the prophecy. The dragonets at times held deep grudges towards their guardians for the strict lectures, although Webs had been more gentle. History #Clay's egg was bought by Asha, his aunt, for two or more cows. #Tsunami's egg was stolen from the Royal Hatchery by Webs. #The SkyWing's egg was stolen by Hvitur , but was destroyed. #Starflight's egg was given to the guardians by Morrowseer. #Sunny's egg was stolen from Thorn near the Scorpion Den by Dune. #Burn killed Hvitur and smashed the SkyWing egg. #Asha died from her injuries after delivering the Clay's egg to the cave. #Glory's egg was stolen from the rainforest by Webs to replace the broken SkyWing egg and complete the prophecy. #Dune was killed by Queen Scarlet in the process of the dragonets' escape from the Sky Kingdom. #Kestrel was captured by Scarlet and scheduled to be put on trial and executed, but was rescued by the dragonets and her daughter, Peril. #Kestrel was slashed in the throat, stabbed in the heart by Blister's poisonous barb, and thrown off a cliff right outside of the Summer Palace. #Kestrel was found dead by a SeaWing patrol. #Webs was poisoned by Blister's barb when the dragonets fled the Kingdom of the Sea. However, the dragonets found cactus juice that was used to heal him. Webs is confirmed alive because the cactus milk worked. Gallery Kestrel by whiteembershard-d5sf7rs.jpg|Kestrel by WhiteEmberShard Webs by whiteembershard-d5sizbb.jpg|Webs the SeaWing|link=Webs Dune.png|Dune, original art by Joy Ang Asha.png|Asha with Clay's egg Hvitur.png|Hvitur Kestrel 2.png|Simplified Kestrel Hvitur 2.png|Simplified Hvitur Webs.png|Simplified Webs Wings of Fire; The Plot 5.png|Kestrel, Webs, + Dune Plotting on When to Kill Glory (In TDP ) SunsetKestrel.png|Kestrel by NikkiMcCloud Dune by QueenClam.png|Dune Asha.jpg|Asha; Lineart by Joy Ang, Coloring by Crystaldragon3568 Dune.jpg|Dune; Lineart by Joy Ang, Coloring by Crystaldragon3568 Kestrel art.png|Kestrel; Art by Lightningstrike of Rapidclan W.png|Hvitur by QueenClam Take it or Leave it.png Seawing of deep blue.png|Webs and Tsunami Will give you wings of sky.png|Mourning the Skywing's death Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:Talons of Peace Category:NightWings